Alfendi Layton and his apprentice
by Daisyplane
Summary: Alfendi finds himself trapped in Lucy's grasp he knows how much she means to him, but is not sure if that feeling is mutual...
1. Chapter 1

The prof sat quietly at his desk waiting for his apprentice Lucy baker, who was running late as always. A slam and a muffled yelp rang through the door, he was curious to know what it was but as he finally decided to leave his comfortable chair the door swung open.

There stood Lucy not as bubbly as usually maybe because she ran into a filing cabinet before, (she told him and then he deducted thats why she wasn't full of energy) Al took his hand from his chin and quickly started to read one of the newspapers that were stuffed in his ever-so-long pockets on his white lab coat, the one of which he never seemed to ever take it off even on special occasions, it was thought that it was a part of him like it had moulded onto his skin or something.

The corner of his lips were twitching as he was trying to keep a straight face every time he glanced up to see the Lucy she watched in amusement and then finally asked

"Is something funny to you? Is it because I ran into the cabinet... It was an accidet ya kno-..."

"No Lucy it's not that, it's... Well... "

"C'mon spit it out Prof"

"...You're still in your pyjamas..."

Her eyes opened wide and she froze in terror, not because of the fact that she wore her pjs to work, it was the fact that the prof hadn't told her for a good few minutes.

"PROF! WHY DI'NT YOU TELL ME'" after snapping out of her trance.  
Alfendi couldn't help him self any longer and he broke into a fit if laughing.  
"Y-You, You must've... Hahahah... Been... In such a... Hahahahaha... Hurry. B-But Hahaha... You look so darn... Hahaha ... Cute-, oh um never mind" said the prof who's face was coloured red, part from laughing and part from calling her cute, he had hoped she didn't realise... But she did...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys (If anyone is reading my stories)

I don't know how to put the category as Layton brothers so I'll leave it as misc. games leave a review telling me how to do it if you know please?

(Starting from exactly when the last chapter ended)

...Lucy chose to ignore his statement... for now she sat quietly on the couch in the Prof's room.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" The Prof was afraid that what he said upset her for some reason.

There was silence for about an hour, Lucy was staring at the wall and the Prof was sifting through files and mumbling to himself, until Potty prof got restless.

"Lucy speak or else you will have nothing to speak with in a min-"

"Yeah, Yeah or else you'll cut out my tongue, what's new?"

Potty prof stared at her for a few minutes, he never knew anyone else that wasn't afraid of his 'other' side, even he was afraid of himself.

Returning back to his placid side the Prof he thought to himself, Lucy meant the world she was kind, unafraid, pretty "and smart"

He spoke loud enough so Lucy could hear him clearly. He knew she had heard what he said before with all the awkward silences and quick glances she gave to him in between those. It felt like all time had stopped until Lucy broke yet another silence with,

"And he is clever and handsome too…"

She spoke in a soft but audible voice, almost choking on her words.

The Prof's heart beat got louder in his ears and suddenly Potty prof took control and walked in mid-paced steps, he eased himself down next to her and placed his hand on top of hers. She stared into his amber coloured eyes which seemed like an eternity. Placid Prof gained control, held her chin in his fingers and leaned in for the kiss, her first kiss. Lucy closed her eyes and loosened her lips she didn't know what to do because she had never done kissed anyone before.

And then he pulled away, he looked away but Lucy held his hand to make him stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Al tried to start a conversation as the pair walked out of the police department.

"Umm... Lucy.."

"Mhmm?"

"I wanted to ask you if-..."

"If it's somethn' important can we keep it until we get home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah. My place"

"Oh.."

His attempts at striking another conversation were rejected just like the first. They got to the door and just as Lucy was walking into her apartment the Prof stood still with Lucy's hand still trapped in his, he watched her as she looked back she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Wat'sa matta Prof?" She hugged him as tight as she could, she refused to let go.

"Lucy I love you...but-" Said the placid prof and then Al's hair turned bright red, a sign that potty prof had taken over and he shook her shoulders and asked "Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do silly! I love you both"

Potty prof grabbed her face and kissed her lips, their tongues intertwined and Lucy draped her arms around his neck. He slouched a little but he thought that was ok. A few minutes passed as they decided to pull away reluctantly. Her soft pink lips now looked moist and swollen from kissing.

'What have you done!' Placid thought to potty prof.

'You're too stupid to even try what I did!'

'You are a danger to her! Don't touch her!'

She saw that potty prof was looking at her, she went to open the door and he grabbed her hips from behind and softly hugged her. She looked back and his hair had turned from bright red back into a light burgundy colour. Their bodies were so close as the door clicked and swung open. Placid prof picked Lucy up as she turned around and held her like a sleeping child in his arms, walking through her apartment Lucy pointed to her bedroom door but the prof shook his head and sat her down on the sofa instead.

"I have to tell you something first..."

"Can it wait a moment? I-"

"Lucy!"

The prof understood now that Lucy knew there was bad news, she always knew, she was avoiding him. Shaking and in tears the prof placed his forehead on hers and whispered

"I can't be with you, It'll end up badly for you... I have to go"

"NO PROF!" She burst out in tears as the prof walked out of the front door. Lucy was lying on the sofa bawling her eyes out, the door softly clicked shut.

Suddenly Lucy felt very alone...

Potty: 'WHY!...'

Placid: 'Shut up'

Potty: '... Wha-'

Placid: 'I said QUIET you idiot!'

The prof stood still and neither potty nor placid dared to move, the emotion and rage built up and then potty prof and placid seemed to switch personas. Potty prof was quiet and unwilling to talk and Placid was caught in waves of anger trying not to destroy anything he ran back to the mystery room.

Al and Lucy didn't show up to work the next day for the next three days

***sneak peek for next story***

Btw I'm trying bit to give any of the original story of the game away :)

On the fourth day prof shows up and two more days pass, Lucy hasn't been into work for 6 days now.

Scared the prof hurries to her house and she is...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to write this while my screen is pooped sorry for any mistakes, and hey I'm pretty good at typing although I can't see any of the letter :)

... Last time...

On the fourth day prof shows up, no Lucy. Two more days pass, Lucy hasn't been into work for a week now.

Afraid that something has happened to Lucy, the prof hurries to her house and she is...

No where to be seen, and an unusual picture showing his beloved Lucy, bound hand and foot to an ordinary wooden chair showing her in a dark walkway and beside the picture, a note detailing on his instructions on retrieve her safely. The fairly neat writing showed that the kidnapper took time with their plans.

-Just before sunset-

'156 Lucille way' was displayed on the rusted street sign.

Potty prof chuckled to himself slightly as placid frowned.

"This place looks like a dump" Whispered Placid Prof, to no one in particular.

"Yes, a nice crime scene indeed" Poffy Prof seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

"This is 'LUCY' we are talking about here! Don't think this is all fun and games, she could be SERIOUSLY HURT!" Said Placid prof in a hoarse, choking whisper he sounded as if he was about to cry.

A menacing laugh rang out from the alleyway beside him,

"Aww is itty witty bitty pwof abowt to cwy, awww sow sad."

A strange man taunts the prof,

"You should turn back while you still can"

The stranger speaks again now with a more serious tone, and finally steps out of the shadows.

"The sun is setting and you're all alone, no Lucy to protect you this time.

"What do you mean 'this time'?"

Alfendi said boldly, observing the strange man he notices that he is about the same height as Alfendi, slick black hair falls straight into his face but Alfendi can see that he is hiding a grin. His clothes were peculiar, a black lab coat and red slacks.

"Like my outfit? I chose it just especially for you!"

The strange man's grin fades as Alfendi stares dangerously at him man.

"Well aren't you Mister Awkward Silence Guy!"

"Shut up!" Alfendi screams

"Prof" a muffled word echoes in the distance

"It's so dark and, and I'm scared..."

It's not usual for Lucy to be afraid.

"Lucy... Lucy is that you?..."

Both profs seems to speak in union.

As Alfendi turns to follow the sounds of his sweet apprentices voice...

'RATTLE... CLICK, BANG'

"I told you I would get my revenge"

"Prof...? PROF...!? ALFENDI?!"

Muffled screams are the only sound that echoed in the dim moonlit alleyway.

Oooooh myyy goooood sorry I took a bit to write this one I just got my screen fixed and its holidays now so ... More stories! Sorry I still don't know how to make the footnote things on this website :)

Lucy's Yorkshire accent it hard to write so don't blame me :)... To be continued in the next story muahahahahahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Just after the gunshot and Lucy is calling out to Alfendi because she is panicking.

Lucy went quiet... Blood spilled onto the pavement ground from her chest.

"Lucy..." A weak voice whispered into the darkness.

...

"Lucy, what happened?... Answer me! Lucy this isn't funny! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?! LUCY WHAT HAPPENED?!" Both Profs called out to Lucy but she did not reply. He broke down in a fit of tears and anger. Lying on the cold ground, another gunshot rang out in the dark, the prof shuddered and everything lay silent in the alleyway

Ha a twist Lucy was the one who got shot first.

Sorry I took so long to write and post this, I started crying at the first sentence and if I even thought about the story I just broke down... Sorry about Lucy... :'( :'( :'(

Im putting 2 chapters in one cause they're short cause I forgot I didn't post them yet cause I thought I wrote them but I only imagined writing them and yeah I'm silly.

12:00 pm

Alfendi's funeral

Hershal, Flora, Luke, Flo, Dustin, Sniffer, Hilda, the commissioner, and everyone of Alfendi's dear friends and relatives gathered around a coffin to say their last goodbyes. The only person missing was his dear friend and assistant Lucy... Everyone took their turn saying their last goodbyes. After the priest gave a speech and everyone fell into a deathly silent state the coffin was then lowered into the ground slowly, the dirt fell into the space until there was nothing more to fill. Everyone took their leave, except for Hershal Layton who brought his hand up to his top hat and tilted it as he always does as he said "I'll always love you, my son".

1:00 pm

Lucy's funeral

Lucy's funeral was not as grand as Alfendi's but she had a few close relatives, most of her friends from her neighbour hood and Scotland Yard and even Dolly Hollerday and Hershal Layton showed up. There was not a dry eye in sight and after everyone said their goodbyes and left Hershal whispered hoarsely after tipping his hat, "He would have wanted to give this to you, the police found it in his lab coat pocket." He placed a diamond wedding ring into the grave with Lucy as the hole was being filled with dirt.

Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to add the part with the wedding ring and stuff...


	6. Chapter 6

... Ah I messed up so there is a chapter where there's a funeral and stuff cause I had it all REALLY messed up I didn't know what I had posted and what I hadn't even written yet so I wrote little bits to fill in on the chapter before this one. So here's a bonus cause this is the better ways it can end. Maybe part 1/3 of the bonus?

***This is just after Lucy was shot but before Alfendi had been shot yet.***

The man started to lift his gun towards Alfendi. Potty and Placid prof knew this was the end, he knew there was no escape and after all, he wouldn't dare go on without Lucy. He was cornered into a dead end where Lucy was tied up and unconscious, he looked down to the ground and screwed his eyes shut not wanting to look at the stranger or Lucy's body any longer. A few seconds later another gunshot rang out in the dark, the feeling of that moment was both frightful and his stomach tightened but he noticed he felt no pain. He had no idea what had just happened and he didn't want to look up, but he knew he had to.

He saw Hilda standing at the end of the alleyway with a gun in her hands.

Lucy's attacker collapsed into a heap and death took his body as he was lying still on the cold ground, blood rushed out from the back of his skull.

Hilda: "I got your call..."

Alfendi slowly crawled over to Lucy, her limp body slumped over the ropes that held her to the chair. He carefully grabbed one of her wrists to check for a pulse, a faint but slow thud raised Alfendi's hopes. The blood that spilled from Lucy was heavy and Alfendi was trying to untie her with shaking hands, whispering "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." over and over again, he had been covered in an alarming amount of blood as Placid prof struggled to untie her from the chair. Hilda grabbed a knife from out of her bag and sliced the bonds holding her waist and legs whilst Alfendi fumbled with the ropes around her arms.

As the ropes came off, Potty prof picked Lucy up because Placid prof had mentally broke down, he cradled her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as well as telling her to hold on as they rushed to the hospital.

Tears rolled down Alfendi's face and he was blinded. He could feel the hot sweat beading down from his forehead as the doctors lifted Lucy's body onto a hospital bed and wheeled her through the doors to the ER...

These might all be short chapters until I figure out how to organise these things cause last time I made a mess of my story haha.


End file.
